


Unexpected

by blue_nebulae



Series: Unexpectedly unexpected [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romance, Sibling Bonding, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: No matter how careful they were, it still happened. The most unexpected happenedNow she needed to tell Gendry, not before running to hide in her brother's bedroom like she used to do when she was a kid. Now is up to Jon to figure out what is going on with Arya.Gendrya (AU)





	Unexpected

The first thing that raised his concerned once he entered his flat was the sight of his girlfriend, Ygritte, waiting for him with her arms crossed and a serious face. Something had happened.

 

“Bedroom, now” that was the only thing she said, as if it explained everything.

 

“What is going on?”

 

“Go to our bedroom, now” she pointed towards the hall. Whatever had happened, he’d find the answer there so he set the groceries bag on the table before walking to his bedroom and opening the door.

 

The sight in front of him was something he was used to, but now it concerned him because it meant something serious, he was sure of it.

 

His little sister, Arya, was lying on his bed looking up into the ceiling with a blank expression. It was a familiar sight, but one he hadn’t seen in a very long time, not since Arya was a kid. Whenever she had a problem, a fight with Sansa or Catelyn had scolded her for something she would ran to his room, spread on her bed until he arrived and asked her what was wrong.

 

Now, if his little cousin at 21 was hiding in his bedroom it meant something serious. No wonder Ygritte looked so concerned when he arrived. Now he walked to the bed, sitting at the feet of it, by the corner, looking at Arya.

 

“Arya, what’s wrong?” he asked softly and received no answer. She tended to do that too, he had to coax her into spilling whatever was bothering her.

 

“Did you have a fight with Sansa?” he tried for the usual stuff because to be honest it wouldn’t surprise him if Arya and Sansa had a stand offs like they used to do back in the day. Those two managed to get along better as the years pass by, but every once in a while they’d go and have one of their epic fights where the other would say very hurtful things, that they don’t really mean, and sometimes pull their hair or throw something at the other. And every time one of those epic fights happened, both ended up miserable, one crying, and then feeling remorse for hurting the other.

 

But she remained silent, not even moved just continued looking up the ceiling with the same blank expression. That meant, her problem was not Sansa related.

 

“Catelyn is being pressuring you again?” Her mother, and in reality his aunt, was very demanding of Arya. Always trying to act her like a “proper lady” and Arya always felt like whatever she did, it was not enough for her mother. As a teenager it bothered her greatly, now those two managed to understand each other better, Catelyn leaving Arya be her own person, and Arya understanding that all her mother wanted was the best for her.

 

Yet again, she remained silent. Catelyn was not the issue.

 

“Are you having trouble at school?” That was a long shot, Arya was practically a genius, acing every subject with little to no effort. No answer.

 

“Training is being hard? Did you lose a match? Injured yourself?” still, no answer. He sighed, trying hard to think what could possibly make Arya talk, he scratched his face as he tried to think.

 

It was not the usual, so it was something unusual, something Arya didn’t have much experience in to affront her situation. Alright, he knew what to ask, praying silently that it was not what he was thinking because he had no idea how to help her then.

 

“Are you having boy trouble?”

 

Arya snorted. Alright, he cursed internally, it _was_ boy trouble. Now, he didn’t know much about Arya’s love life because she never talked about it and he never asked. He knew she dated occasionally, never serious except for Jaqen, which ended kind off badly he assumed since she never told anyone why she broke up with him a year ago.

 

Now…

 

He had a guess, he’d seen his sister and knew her far too well to know something was up with certain person.

 

“Is it Gendry?” that actually caused a reaction from her, she turned her face towards him, serious expression in her eyes.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I’m not blind nor stupid, Arya. I know you have something going on with him, it’s quite obvious even when you both think nobody knows of your secret affair. What happened? Did you guys have a fight or something?” that earned a smirk from her part. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

 

“You know, it doesn’t matter that Gendry is one of my best friends, you are my sister. Now tell me, what happened? Did he hurt you?”

 

“No”

 

“You can trust me; you know that, right?” he placed a hand over her ankle, squeezing it a bit as a reassuring manner, like he always did when they were little living together back in Winterfell.

 

She smirked again “You better have my back”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Jon, I’m pregnant”

 

His blood ran cold, his eyes went wide and he almost fell out of the bed.

 

“what? You what?!”

 

“You heard me”

 

“What? How?”

 

“I think it’s quite obvious how” she sat up now, an eyebrow raised as she looked at him.

 

Holy shit. Arya was pregnant. He did not expect that, at all. He didn’t even know she and Gendry were that deep in a relationship to be intimate, he thought they were dating casually. They’ve been dancing around each other for such a long time that, well he was mind blown.

 

“I mean, how?! I didn’t think you and Gendry were that serious”

 

“We’re not” he must have looked confused as hell right now because she kept going “We are, or were, I don’t know… more like non committed. It was just too much, I didn’t want a relationship, neither did he and we were just like no strings attached but now this happened” she pointed her flat stomach.

 

“Gods, Arya! Really? You were in a friends with benefits type of relationship and what? You were careless or did it just really slipped?” She plopped on the bed again, an arm covering her eyes.

 

“I’m on birth control, I have and IUD just so you know! Just to be safe we still used condoms and it still happened! Apparently his fucking Baratheon genes go beyond looks only” he heard her whine.

 

Holy shit, this pregnancy was totally unexpected. Both were careful and it still happened. This was too much.

 

“You said were… Have you talked to him? Did he leave you alone? He did, didn’t he? I’m going to kill him!” rage was building up inside of him.

 

“No! He…” she sat up again “He doesn’t know; I haven’t told him”

 

“Are you going to tell him?”

 

“I don’t know” she bit her lip.

 

“What are you planning to do?” he asked, looking her in the eye. This was the million-dollar question.

 

“You have options, you know that, right?” Ygritte walked in that moment, she had been listening the whole time but let them be. Yet, she was right, Arya did have options “You know we will support you, no matter what but it’s your call, Arry”

 

“I know”

 

“Have you thought about it?” his girlfriend asked again, Arya looked down.

 

“Even with an IUD and condoms in the way it still happened so I’m thinking it’s just meant to be” her voice was serious, more serious than he had ever heard it before. She really had thought this through.

 

“You need to talk to Gendry” he insisted, it was something that had to be done “No matter what happens, I’ll support you. You can count on me” that’s when he leaned to hug her, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, no matter what.

 

“I better count on you, you’ll be the fucking godfather” he chuckled, hugging her tighter and Ygritte joining them.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, she knocked the door to Gendry’s studio apartment. She knew he would be home; she had called him saying she wanted to talk to him. If this was any usual day she would have entered right away, using the key he had given her months back but not today.

 

Jon told her to be straight honest, to not dance around the issue and just say it and wait for his answer.

 

Would he hate her? Would he be any like his father Robert? She didn’t think so but would he want it? Gods, not in her wildest dreams did she included motherhood or getting knocked up during a no strings attached relationship.

 

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her thoughts just before the door opened and saw Gendry in front of her.

 

“Hey, lost your key?” she always barged in as she pleased “come in” he stepped aside to let her inside. He walked to the kitchen, as she waited by the living room, and grabbed two beers before going back living room were the TV was on and an UFC fight was about to start “The fight is on, want to order some pizza?” he took a sip of his beer as she ignored the one he placed on the table for her.

 

“No, I didn’t come here to watch the fight” she sighed “I… can I sit down?

 

Fuck, she was so nervous. This was so not like her.

 

“Of course you can” now his face was completely serious, he was sensing that she was about to drop a huge bomb on him. She moved slowly, sitting down the furthest she could from him, Gendry watching her every move, as she grabbed the remote to turn the TV off.

 

She ran her fingers through her damp hair. Before going to Gendry’s she had shower at Jon’s. She needed it to clear her head a bit, to steel her nerves but it wasn’t working. Since she had been wearing the same clothes for two days, ever since she found out a baby was inside of her, Ygritte had lent her clothes and Jon his white oversized hoodie with a wolf printed on it.

 

“We need to talk” she said, failing miserably at being direct.

 

“Alright” his brows were furrowed; he was having that face that he usually put on when he was thinking very hard.

 

“I don’t really know how to say this, so I’ll just say it as it is” she went on.

 

“Just say it” his voice was flat but still, she could hear the small amount of anxiousness in it. Gods, she was even more scared now.

 

She raised his eyes to look him in the eye, for the first time since she arrived “I’m pregnant”.

 

She saw a hundred emotions go through him at once, he did have the most expressive blue eyes she had seen.

 

He let out a breath, as if relieved, to open his eyes wide before his jaw dropped. All in a matter of a second.

 

“You are pregnant?” she could only nod.

 

“I know it’s unexpected because we were being careful but It happened. I’m pregnant and I needed to tell you” she was looking down now, he could feel him looking at her but she couldn’t face him.

 

“What are we going to do?” that made her look up, shocked.

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Arya” he said softly, as he closed the distance between them to embrace her. She finally relaxed as she hugged him back, breathing the scent of him “I’m not mad, why would I be?”

 

“Because we didn’t plan this, because we have a weird relationship, because we were careful and it still happened”

 

“Arya” he pulled her apart, grabbing her chin to make her look at him “This may have started as it did but it moved onto a relationship, a serious one. I thought it was perfectly clear after I asked you to be my date to one of my father’s business parties”

“It did?” she asked surprised, he could only chuckle before placing a strain lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Of course it did! It was a public event! We were hand in hand, dancing and flirting and got dirty in one of the broom closets! It’s the most public wat to announce “hey! we’re together!” he snorted a laugh “I may have actually wanted to be with you that way since the beginning but you weren’t ready. So I thought maybe we could start as you wanted, a benefits relationship, and gradually moved it to a formal and serious one”

 

He was supposed to be the shocked one but he completely turned the tables on her.

 

“So we were in a relationship?”

 

“If you want to, we were in one. If you want to, we are in one” she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill him. She had one hundred emotions building up inside of her so she only did what was logical, she punched him in the chest.

 

“I want to. But it doesn’t mean jack shit now, well it does but it’s not the main thing”

 

“Right” he was looking at her now, her stomach “when did you find out?”

 

“I was late and, I’m never late. So just to ease my mind I took a home test and it turned positive so I took another one and another one and they were all positive”

 

“You haven’t gone to a doctor, yet?”

 

She shook her head “I have an appointment on Monday morning”

 

“I’ll go with you” he was still looking at her stomach “Have you thought what you want to do about it?”

 

“I’m not getting rid of it” her voice was a threat; she didn’t know if he was implying anything at all.

 

“I wasn’t saying it like that” he tried to ease her off “I…” he rubbed the back of his neck as he did whenever he was nervous “I just want you to know” he grabbed her small hands in his “I want you to know I’ll support whatever decision you take. I’ll be with you, I’ll support you. It’s your body, may be also my baby, but it’s your body and it’s your call in the end if you chose to do that. If you want to keep it, to have our baby, I’ll be there. I’ll be the father, I won’t run away like mine did to only appear when he’s on high school to tell him he has a shit load of money and never call, not even remember his birthday. I’ll be with you, every step of the way, every doctor’s appointment, every day, every time you need something. Even if you want chocolate cake at 3am, I’ll go out and get it for you. I’ll coach little league, I’ll do it. You’re not alone, I’ll be there”

 

That’s when she lost it, she hugged him tight, buring her face in his chest. Finally, she could feel some sort of relief and shame for doubting him. He held her tight against him, shifting her so she was sitting on top of him.

 

“Gods, we’re going to be parents. I can’t believe it” he sounded awed.

 

“Me neither”

 

“well, we always did things backwards. Perhaps that’s how it was meant to be” he chuckled bit.

 

“What?” she pulled apart a bit. He smiled and kissed her softly before placing his forehead against hers.

 

“I knew you were it for me, for a long time I’ve known. I pictured you and me with a mini you running around, several times actually. I never thought it’d be this way, but guess even if we were careful and you still got pregnant, it only means Acorn was meant to be”

 

“Acorn?” she chuckled a bit, finally her laugh reaching her grey eyes.

 

“Well… we can’t call it an it!” both laughed “So I guess a nickname would be appropriate”

 

“Baby Acorn, I kind of like it. But seriously Gendry, not only did you have to look like your father, you had to inherit his super human fertility?” he glared at her before laughing.

 

“Says the one who has four siblings”

 

“Gods, we were a fertility time bomb all along” both laughed as he kissed her again and again and again. It wasn’t soon before both were panting and she tried to remove his shirt and he lifted with him, as he made their way to the bedroom.

 

He’d be there, she knew it.

 

They were together for it, to this whole new unexpected chapter of their lives.

 

They still needed to figure things out, to figure their whole relationship out. They needed to explain it to their parents, to tell everyone. Some would be surprised, like Robert, Ned and Catelyn she could assume. Some would probably know, like Jon did, that they had something going on for a while yet Acorn was going to be the biggest surprise of all.

 

But now, as they made love, it didn’t matter. Nothing but they matter.

 

Somehow, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea in my mind for a while now.  
> And I'm actually planning to explore the past of this whole relationship, to write about how they became involved in that no strings attached relationship and I also may want to explore the aftermath of all this.
> 
> So, if I have the time, and the demand for it, I may write a prequel and a sequel.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this and comment if you like.


End file.
